


Roses

by Eeriecloud



Series: Sunflowers and Roses [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, farmer is named lupin, just passed hookups, mlm author, sfw tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: "Then Sam would come over more often, each with a different excuse (“Mom made this pie for you.” “I got this new movie and itsbad.” “God you look like shit, the mines again?”). While sometimes they do get intimate, the actions started to become more… domestic."





	Roses

Samsom was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. Being apart of the Trio (well he guess it Quadripole now?) he used to their antics, mainly because Farmer Lupin would often be the instigator of those antics. 

Still… Sam was acting strange. It had been a couple of months since Lupin and Sam had their, uh, “sleepover” at the farmer’s house. It became one of those traditions, Friday night the Quadrupole would hang out in the saloon. Lupin and Abigail would compare notes of supernatural findings, Sam and Sebastian would play pool. The night would progress and eventually, Sam and Lupin would split off from the group and go to the farmhouse. Abigail and Sebastian weren’t blind to their interactions, especially since Sam’s hips were /way/ to close to Lupin in an attempt to teach him how to play pool. This ensued in the endless tyrant of teases and innuendos being thrown towards them. 

This was tradition, another routine. It was that until Lupin didn’t show up one night. Sam decided to go check on him, more concern in his friend’s wellbeing than a hookup. After going through the unlocked door and seeing Lupin on the couch, passed out and beaten from the mines, he took it upon himself to take care of the farmer. Cuddling and movies were the only highlights of that night. 

Then Sam would come over more often, each with a different excuse (“Mom made this pie for you.” “I got this new movie and its _bad_.” “God you look like shit, the mines again?”). While sometimes they do get intimate, the actions started to become more… domestic. Cooking dinner together, moving furniture, cuddling in bed. Even when they were doing two different things, such as Sam playing his guitar and Lupin drawing, a warm domestic feeling in their chests. 

This was one of those nights, filled with domestic bliss. Lupin was making popcorn as Sam was fiddling with the broken DVD player. A vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of roses, filled with red, black, and white, sat in the middle of the new coffee table. They soon met on the couch, popcorn bowl settled between the two as the flashes and scary music played on the television. 

That's when Lupin started to notice a few things. 

For one thing, Sam’s breath was shallow. The blond was tense. He knows this because Lupin was cuddled up against his shoulder. There was also the fact that he hadn’t even touched the popcorn, his friend is a known junk food addict so the fact that he hasn’t devoured an ounce of it made Lupin a bit concern. There was also the fact that Lupin would catch Sam’s eyes trailing off, away from the blood and gore and onto the roses. It started with a few seconds, then a minute, then five minutes…. 

“Hey, handsome,” Lupin waved a hand over the blond’s face. In turn, Sam snapped out of the trance he placed himself in. “You doing okay? 

Sam just laughed quietly, giving the farmer a tight grin. “Yeah- why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because we’re twenty-two minutes in and you haven’t been screaming your head off” 

They fell into silence, the horror on the scream playing in a rapid crescendo. Sam’s eyes fell back on the flower. Lupin was about to ask if he wanted to change movies when he was cut off, “Do you- Okay you prolly do- but you know the- the _meaning_ of a bouquet around here. Right?” Sam was forcing his eyes on the screen ahead of them. 

Lupin was taken a bit aback, “Well, actually no,” he shrugged, glancing at Sam’s face, “not really one of the things on the top of my ‘to learn’ list.” 

“Would you like to?” This sentence was rushed, abrupted. Like the time Alex got stuck in a shed and bust through the door. “...to learn about the meaning, I mean.” 

With this, Lupin placed the popcorn on the table in front of them and turned to face Sam with his body. Crossing his legs and cupping one of his hands to his face. It was a contrast against the terror and screams playing from the movie. Sam couldn’t help but bark a laugh. 

“Wow, just wow…” 

“Shut up and tell me about it, nerd.” 

“Dork,” Sam snorted out another laugh before continuing, “Okay, so when someone gives someone else a bouquet it means they like them. Okay, not just like them but _like_ them-”

“-I really doubt that Pierre wants to get in my pants, Sam-”

“-What if they weren’t from Pierre?” 

Sam had a tendency to say what was on his mind. When those words exited his mind he clamped his mouth shut, Lupin could hear his teeth clanking against each other. It was like watching a deer in the headlights. Lupin shifted in his place on the couch, trying to figure out what to say next. Good thing he didn’t need to because Sam was already a rambling, blushing mess. 

“Okay, Pierre gave them from you. He had to order them since I looked _everywhere_. Fuck wait, you weren't supposed to know that-”

“Sam.”

“-I knew you liked them but they aren’t in season and I thought you would like them here. Then I got thinking about the meaning. I already knew the meaning but I didn’t know _you_ would know either and then I’d make it weird-” 

“Sam.”

“-fuck I’m making it weird. I /do/ like you, fuck who wouldn’t. Just with the flowers and the-”

“Samson!” Lupin covered the blond’s mouth, the muffled voice of Sam soon died as he did. The poor man looked terrified, he was red and sweaty. Lupin gave a sigh before slowly saying, “You order those flowers for me?”

A slow nod came from Sam.

Lupin parroted the nod, took a deep breath, “Did you… did you order them with the meaning in mind?” 

There was a pause. 

Then Sam nodded. 

Lupin parroted the nod once again, then taking his hand off the other boy’s mouth. Sam didn’t look at the farmer, he could already hear him moving against the couch. The weight was shifting. He honestly thought he had messed up the good thing they had between them.

Until he felt the farmer’s lips on his. 

They had shared many kisses before. Heated, passionate kisses during intimacy. Platonic cheek and forehead kisses in the afterglow or when one of them was injured. Though, there was something behind it whenever the farmer kissed him. Something that Sam couldn’t quite place. 

Now, as Lupin kissed him slowly. With tenderness and softness, with no pressure in leading to anything else than what was going on at that moment. At that moment, he finally placed the lingering emotion that always played in the background of their interactions. Their activities and their routine. 

Lupin pulled back, a hand cupping Sam’s face. Sam held his waist, keeping him close to him. The farmer coughed, his hair disheveled and face dusted with a blush as red as the roses. 

“So, uh… wanna restart the movie?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Ten Heart Event! So I figured, why not write how Lupin and Sam get together?
> 
> Induglment is my middle name. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
